UnPretty
by Neoshipper
Summary: When a tip of the wash tub and a wet Megumi reveal Kaoru's journal, Kenshin finds himself in shock at what he reads.


AN: I dunno why I'm typing so much so fast…oh well! This was just an idea that came to me in the middle of the night. It's Kenshin/Kaoru of course. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin-gumi

This is dedicated to all the people who liked my first K/K fic ^-^ Arigatou! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ken-san! I think it's time for your monthly check up!" Megumi giggled and latched onto the rurouni. Inside the dojo, someone watched from the window. Her eyes were glazed over with sadness and anger. And it was at that moment that Kamiya Kaoru decided she hated Megumi, the fox. 

"What does she have that I don't?" Kaoru whispered brokenly as she watched the two. She couldn't take it anymore, so she turned around and went into her room. Once there, she hesitantly slid open her closet door and rummaged through it. 

"Mou, where is it!?" She whined. After a few more minutes of pulling things out, she emerged from the closet with a wrapped bundle. Slowly, she forced herself to sit down and unwrap it. 

"Otouchan." She murmured as she ran her index finger along the rough leather cover of a book. She flipped it open and turned to the first page. A short message was addressed to her. 

'Kaoru-chan. If you are reading this, then I am deceased. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you and I will pray for your happiness always. Take care, and use this journal for your most personal desires. I will be watching you, and I will make sure your wishes come true.'

Kaoru wiped tears from her eyes as she stared down at the book. She smiled sadly, picked up a pencil, and began to write.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ohohohohoho! Ken-san! Come play with me!" Megumi purred, running her hands down Kenshin's arms and coming to rest on his waist. 

"Sessha does not think that is a good idea Megumi-dono." He struggled to pry her arms from around him. 

"Oh but it is, Ken-san." Megumi ran her fingers through his hair. A soft gasp caught Kenshin's attention and he turned towards the dojo. 

"Kaoru-dono…"

Kaoru's eyes were wide with shock, a look of horror and confusion written on her face. She opened her mouth, but it refused to work, so she snapped it shut. Mustering up her strength, she hurried past the couple. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

"It's okay, Kenshin. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Kaoru's cheerfulness was forced, and it was painfully obvious to Kenshin that she was not okay. Kaoru struggled to open the gate, tears blurring her vision. 

"Oi, Jou-chan, you alright?" Sano stepped in front of her, on the other side of the gate. Kaoru ignored him and continued to fiddle with the offending object. Sano raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the gate. Kaoru flushed from embarrassment as she raced past him and hurried away from the dojo. 

"What's wrong with Jou-chan?" Sano asked, approaching the clingy fox doctor and rurouni. Megumi shrugged. 

"Who knows what's wrong with her?" Megumi shrugged and continued her assault on Kenshin. Sano frowned. 

"Megumi-dono…shessha really has to finish this." Kenshin was finally able to pry her off and guiltily ignored the sad look she sent his way. 

"I'll go make some tea for us, Ken-san!" Megumi chirped, attempting to hop over the laundry barrel. Big mistake. She didn't lift her foot high enough, and thus toppled into the bucket, splashing water at Sano and Kenshin. 

"Megumi!" Sano wiped the water from his face angrily. Megumi smiled at him sheepishly. 

"Gomen, gomen. Ken-san, do you think Kaoru would mind if I borrowed something to wear?" Megumi asked, accepting the ever-polite rurouni's hand. 

"Ano, sessha thinks…"

"Sure, why not? Jou-chan won't care." Sano waved Megumi off, who hurried into the dojo. 

"Oi, why are you looking at me like that, Kenshin?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think this is her room…" Megumi's voice trailed off as she slid open the door to Kaoru's room. It was neat and well kempt, she noticed. Not wasting any time, she opened the closet and began to thumb through the kimonos hanging up. 

"Doesn't she have anything else…?" Megumi pulled out a yellow kimono with little flowers all over it; Kaoru's favorite. 

Thud 

"Huh?" Megumi looked down to see a bundle at her feet. Frowning she removed the cloth. An evil grin spread across her face as she opened it to the first entry. It was from Kaoru's dad. She felt a small tug at her heart as she flipped to Kaoru's first entry. What she read shocked her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ken-san! Ken-san!?" Megumi rushed out of Kaoru's room, the leather journal clutched tightly to her breast. She found Kenshin in the kitchen, boiling some water for what she assumed would be dinner. Sano was no where to be seen, and she assumed he had left to gamble and would be back for dinner.

"Hai, Megumi-dono? Didn't you go to change?" He asked, noticing her still wet attire. Megumi shook her head and thrust the book in his hands. 

"This is more important." She insisted. Kenshin looked at her, confused, before slowly opening it and reading the note left by Kaoru's father.

"Sessha can't read this, this is something personal or Kaoru-dono's." He held it out towards her, but she refused to take it. 

"Ken-san, onegai, read it." She begged him. Puzzled by her frantic pleas, he opened to a page Kaoru had written on, and began to read. 

'It's pretty stupid to write in a journal when I'm this old, but what the heck? Where do I start…? How about with the fact that I am helplessly in love with Kenshin? I don't know what to do anymore. Megumi came along, and clings all over him. What does she have that I don't? She's feminine, beautiful, a doctor, she'd make the perfect wife. She's everything I'm not. It hurts so much to see them together. It's like each time a small piece of my heart breaks every time they're together. What I wouldn't give to be like Megumi. Just once, I would like Kenshin to see me as a woman. I'm not a child anymore. If I had one wish, I would want to stay with Kenshin, forever.'

Kenshin read it again, then for a third time, making sure he read right. Megumi, who had remained silent, gently took the book from his hands. He looked up and noticed the guilt in her eyes. 

"Go to her, Ken-san." She said softly. Kenshin silently thanked her and ran out of the dojo, going after Kaoru.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru wiped angrily at the unwelcome tears on her cheeks. She looked down at the image that appeared before her in the lake. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was disarray. She angrily slapped at he image, and it faded into ripples. 

"Kaoru-dono!?" 

Kaoru stiffened as she heard footsteps come from behind her. She willed herself not to turn around, because she knew if she did she'd loose all control.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Hesitantly, she turned around, but did not meet his gaze. She heard shuffling, and moments later she found Kenshin looking into her eyes. 

"Kenshin?" She murmured, unsure of what else to say. Why was he here? How'd he find her. He didn't say anything, but raised his right hand and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. She inhaled sharply, afraid to breath. 

"Kaoru-dono, why are you crying?" He asked quietly. He knew very well why she was crying, but decided it was better he ask first. She sniffled and looked away. 

"Nothing." She lied miserably, her bottom lip trembling. Kenshin moved so he was standing directly in front of her. Kaoru gasped when she felt Kenshin draw her into an embrace. It was tight; like that time he left for Kyoto. Her eyes watered more and she clenched them shut, small cries escaping her throat as she clutched Kenshin's gi tightly. 

"Shhh…" Kenshin rubbed her back gently as her petite frame shook against him. He felt her tears soak through his gi and tears pricked at his eyes. He had caused this suffering, and without even knowing it. 

Kaoru clung to Kenshin like he was the only thing she had left. In a way, he was. She buried her head in the crook of his neck to quiet her sobs. All the pain and anger she felt for the past few months was let out here. Not just Megumi. But the stress of everything had finally caught up to her. 

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked uncertainly when her sobs had faded to heart wrenching whimpers. She snuggled deeper into his arms, never wanting the moment to end. Kenshin, also reluctant to move, slowly pulled her an arms length away. She once again avoided his gaze. 

"Kaoru-dono. What makes you think I see you as a child?" 

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror and she immediately jumped away from Kenshin. Her eyes brimmed with new tears; tears of humiliation. She was embarrassed beyond belief, just thinking about the fact that Kenshin had read her journal. She turned her back to him and turned her stare to the water. She gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She froze as Kenshin rested his chin on her shoulder. Kaoru's breaths were short and panicked. She didn't know what to do or how to escape. 

"Sessha has always seen you as a woman, Kaoru." Kenshin whispered huskily in her ear. Her eyes widened. No 'dono'? Her throat went dry as she continued to stare at the water. Slowly, she felt herself being turned around and looking into a pair of understanding violet eyes. 

"Why?" One word was all that reached her throat. She cocked her head slightly to the side. Kenshin felt a small smile tug on his lips. 

"Sessha….Megumi-dono fell into the basin of water, and asked to borrow something of yours to wear…" He paused when he noticed the downcast expression on Kaoru's face and the trembling lip. 

"It wasn't sessha's choice to let her, Sano said yes. She came out with your journal…and sessha read it." He admitted. Kaoru bit back tears. She couldn't believe it. After she trusted him, he went behind her back and read her most intimate thoughts.

"Journals are meant to be read by no one." She whispered brokenly, pulling away from him. Kenshin felt a tug at his heart as he watched her walk away, in the opposite direction of the dojo. After shaking himself out of his stupor, he rushed to catch up to her. 

"Kaoru-dono! Matte!" Due to his swiftness, he was able to catch up with her easily. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. She struggled briefly. 

"Let me go, Kenshin! Onegai, let me go…." Her voice trailed off as she gave up her fight and sunk to her knees. Kenshin kneeled down next to her, concern and guilt washing over him. 

"Gomen, Kaoru. I didn't want to, but Megumi-dono insisted sessha read it." He looked away. He knew he shouldn't have read the journal. Kaoru looked up at him and sniffled. 

"Iie, I overreacted. Gomen." She whispered, standing. Kenshi followed. 

"You did not over react, Kaoru-dono." He disagreed and pulled her in for a hug. Kaoru's eyes softened as she held onto the moment. She sighed wistfully and buried her face in his gi. 

"Kaoru, Sessha…..Aishteru." His words were so soft she had to struggle to hear. Her eyes widened and she slowly pulled away. 

"K-kenshin?" She whispered uncertainly. No words were needed as Kenshin slowly leaned down, his lips meeting hers'. It started out as a small kiss, but gradually grew, both releasing the passion they had kept inside for months. Kaoru moaned as Kenshin's tongue probed open her mouth. Kenshin's hands explored her body as he silently cursed the kimono covering her. Kaoru clung to him, pressing the full length of her body against his. He groaned as he felt her chest push into him, his heart beating wildly. He pulled back, stirring a small whimper of protest from Kaoru. The whimper turned to a gasp as he began to place kisses down her neck. 

"Kenshin…." She sighed as he pushed the top of the kimono down slightly, revealing her creamy shoulder and the curves of her breasts. He lowered his lips once again and began to place kisses on her shoulders. Kaoru let another sigh escape her lips as she ran her fingers through Kenshin's hair. After he paused in his task, Kaoru raised his chin with her hand. He looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes. She smiled shyly as she placed a feather of a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She moved to the other corner, teasing him. She continued, kissing his nose, cheeks, and moving down towards his neck. Kenshin sucked in a deep breath. Everywhere Kaoru had touched, she left a small tingling sensation. He closed his eyes as he felt her begin her way back up. Slowly, she pressed her lips against his, and he gladly responded. Finally, he withdrew and opened his eyes. The sight that met him warmed his heart. Kaoru was still pressed firmly against him, her eyes closed. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen and bright. They were slightly parted, breathing heavily. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he met a deep blue pair. 

"Ken….shin?" She whispered, her throat raw. He raised his hand too her face and traced her jaw line. Her eyes were filled with happiness and love. 

"Aishteru, Kenshin." She murmured, burying her head in his chest. He tightened his hold and laid his scared cheek on her hair. 

"Aishteru, koishii." He whispered huskily. Kaoru closed her eyes and prayed this was not a dream. 

'Arigatou, otouchan.'

She looked up at the sky, a smile on her lips. She knew that he was watching over her. Her wish had come true because of him. 

"Ne, we should head back." She said softly. Kenshin nodded, and reluctantly let her go. She straightened her wrinkled kimono and grabbed his hand in hers'. They walked in silence, hand in hand, back to the dojo. She had to remind herself to thank Megumi later for making Kenshin read her journal. She happily smiled and began to swing their hands back and forth. Kenshin chuckled lightly as he watched her. No longer would he be a rurouni. He had found his place. He was home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: WAFF galore! Ne? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. There was a little ooc ness….oh well!

~*Neoshipper*~


End file.
